Air conditioning systems have become progressively more engaged with the daily lives of modern population due to the constant rise in air temperature. A conventional air conditioning system includes an air conditioner outdoor unit, and an indoor unit disposed in an indoor space, which is the space in which air conditioning is intended. It is typically desirable to maintain a designated temperature for the indoor space. To achieve that, the air conditioner outdoor unit is configured to switch between an active state and an inactive state. Nonetheless, frequent switching between the active and inactive states may be relatively energy consuming.